TIMIDOS
by aniyasha
Summary: Naruto por fin se le declara a Hinata, comenzado una relación super romántica que altera a todos por que esos dos son tan tímidos y viven el amor, como un cuento de adas.
1. Chapter 1

NI HAO.- aquí yo reportándome con la historia mas romántica que haya escrito, es tan tierna y dulce, el amor de Naruto y Hinata con la pureza de ellos dos.

Esta Historia es un regalo para una lectora que siempre me anima. NARUHINA.

Gracias por tus palabras, sé que te gusta Naruto y Minato. Sufrimos de lo mismo.

Mil gracias por leer siempre y comentar. Espero pronto terminar Kushina vs Hinata.

Quería agradecerte tus comentarios, para mi cada uno de los lectores son muy especiales. Así he conocido a todas mis hermanas y hermanos. Y mis historias son escritas con cariño para todos.

Espero que te guste y que lo leas. Con cariño para ti de aniyasha.

.

.

COMUNIDAD Y FORUM IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.

.

.

CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA

PARA MI NEE-CHAN NARUHINA.

.

.

CLUB LADO OSCURO NARANJA.

.

.

GRUPO DE FACEBOOK

IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA

.

.

TIMIDOS

By

Aniyasha.

.

.

En la aldea Konoha el sol caía y la noche comenzaba a cubrir el cielo, las estrellas se veían aparecer.

En la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga se apreciaban dos figuras muy conocidas. Ambos uno enfrente del otro, pero cada quien en sus pensamientos.

.

.

Él estaba completamente nervioso, afligido, angustiado y súper sensible. Sus ojos azules miraban el piso. Su corazón latía apresuradamente, marcando el ritmo de ansiedad en su cuerpo. Sus manos sudaban y temblaban.

—Naruto Kun — escucho él, su nombre con un tilde melodioso.

Su nombre en esos labios sonaba diferente.

Sonaba único.

Entonces alzo la vista encontrándose con la persona que le causaba todas estas emociones. Trago duro, su boca estaba seca, se quedo sin palabras, no podía decir nada. Él que siempre hablaba hasta por los codos en estos momentos tenía trabada la lengua, completamente pesada.

Pero era un hombre. Ya dejo atrás la niñez, a sus dieciocho años tenía que empezar a comportarse como un hombre, por algo era el ninja más fuerte. Había logrado lo que muchos pensaron imposible, estaba ayudando a cambiar el mundo ninja. Había sobrevivido a una guerra cruel y tenia la oportunidad de hacer su sueño realidad.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

Al abrirlos y enfocarse nuevamente en Hinata, un brillo de determinación se apreciaba. Había pasado por muchas cosas, era momento de seguir construyendo su futuro. No el de la aldea, si no el suyo propio.

Vivir un sueño dorado, ser feliz, y sabia que si se atrevía a decir lo que quería decir, sería muy dichoso, todo estaba al alcance de sus manos. Por lo que no debía dudar sino actuar.

.

.

Hinata veía asustada a Naruto por el comportamiento tan raro en él. Últimamente se había dado cuenta que algo lo preocupaba, y ella quería ayudarlo en lo que fuera posible. Ellos dos habían ido a cenar ramen, como acostumbraban cada vez que él estaba en la aldea. Ya que finalizada la guerra dio paso al cambio Ninja, en donde él participaba como parte del comité de restauración y unión de aldeas. Eso ocasionaba que estuviera de aldea en aldea y tardaba meses en volver a Konoha.

A un así ella estaba muy orgullosa de él, el sueño de ser Hokage se cumpliría, el respeto y el reconocimiento lo había alcanzado al demostrar ser el héroe de la cuarta guerra. Todos sabían quien era NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI.

La guerra había terminado hace año y ocho meses, todo estaba siendo reconstruido. Las vidas que se perdieron fueron inevitables, afortunadamente en la aldea no hubo muchas bajas.

Y ellos dos…

Eran amigos.

Si, amigos. Ahora ella podía decir que tenía un lazo de amistad con él.

Al final de la batalla cuando todo exploto en el campo de guerra, corrió apresuradamente a donde estaría él. Nunca mas detrás de él, sino caminarían juntos. Ella se prometió luchar por su sueño, por su amor.

Así pues, cuando todo acabo lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo, y como no hacerlo si lo encontró bañado en sangre, apunto de morir, pero su fuerza de voluntad pudo hacer el milagro.

Estuvo presente en su recuperación, y cuando Naruto volvió a estar bien le propuso ser amigos. Conocerse, para ella esto fue lo mejor del mundo, por fin podía entrar en la vida de él. Aun que fuera solo como amiga.

Todo era perfecto, él era perfecto.

Porque aunque tenía muchos detallitos y era un caos Naranja andando, la hacía reír y sentir tan bien. Acostumbraron a desayunar, comer o cenar ramen, siempre que él tuviera tiempo.

Cuando llegaba de alguna misión, siempre la buscaba y le contaba el lugar al que había ido, que era lo que había hecho y que pensaba al respecto.

Conocerlo más de lo que ya lo conocía, hizo que lo amara más. Él era tan especial, tan tierno e ingenuo. Ahora cuando lo veía pensativo, sabía que era algún problema de alguna aldea. Tenía nociones de lo que sentía, de lo que pensaba.

Y su corazón brincaba de alegría, al saber que él le tenía la confianza para abrirse a ella.

Tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano, podría luchar por su amor, ahora estaba sumamente contenta con ser su amiga y confidente.

Sakura se había dedicado por completo a Sasuke, quien aun estaba en libertad condicional después de estar en la cárcel por un año. Ellos dos, eran una de las parejas mas extrañas de todas, siempre peleando por todo, pero Sakura no podía evitar que su mirada brillara más cada vez que estaba en presencia del Uchiha.

Su mirada aperlada se centro ahora en la mirada azul de su amigo, ya lo había llamado mas de cinco veces y apenas la miraba, parecía ver atrás de ella.

Pero cuando noto un brillo en el azul de sus ojos comenzó a temblar.

Porque aun que fueran amigos, ella no había dejado de ser tan tímida con él. Puede que hayan avanzado un poco en acercarse a Naruto, pero aun le faltaba mucho por acostumbrarse por completo. Al menos ya no se desmallaba.

Naruto kun —

.

.

Los ojos azules y perla unidos, se contemplaron con asombro.

Naruto carraspeó y tomo aliento.

—Hinata, no tienes novio ¿verdad?— hablo torpemente, porque su boca estaba seca y sentía la lengua más torpe que de costumbre, sin mencionar que estaba temblado completamente.

Era el momento, ahora o nunca. Al ver como ella negaba, dijo lo que lo atormentaba desde hace mucho.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?— contuvo el aliento y bajo la mirada, sintiendo un gran temor de ser rechazado. La presión que sentía se disparo, no pudo aguantar más. Subió la mirada con timidez y vio que ella lo veía tan pasmada como él—no me contestes ahora – fue todo lo que pudo decir – tengo una misión y me iré hoy en la noche, cuando regrese espero tu respuesta – después de decir lo ultimo, huyo en una cortina de humo.

Dejando a una Hinata petrificada por lo sucedido.

En su mente solo se repetía la palabra NOVIA. Se agarró el corazón con la mano derecha sobre su ropa, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Tantas cosas sentían que no podía describirlas. Felicidad era una de ellas. Asombro por que nunca lo espero. Su cuerpo se sintió flácido, se sostuvo de las puertas de la mansión.

La puerta se abrió y salió Neji, quien alzo una ceja interrogativamente por ver el estado de ánimo de su prima. La agarro del brazo y la encamino a la sala como si fuera una muñeca. Espero sentado en la misma mesa donde Hinata estaba aun ida y negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Él como guardián de ella siempre la tenia vigilada por lo que escucho perfectamente la declaración tan espantosa del que de seguro se convertiría en su primo político. Naruto no había tenido nada de tacto para declararse como debía, pero no podía esperar otra cosa de él. Su mirada aperlada se centro de nuevo en su prima quien en estado completo de shock simplemente lloraba.

Patética la forma en que esos dos se comportaban.

.

.

.

.

Cerca de la torre Hokage, tres ninjas discutían abiertamente.

-¡Eres un estúpido! – grito Sakura, golpeando a Naruto en la cabeza con un coscorrón fuerte mente – esa fue la declaración mas espantosa de todo el mundo – dijo indigna – te le declaras feamente y huyes por temor a la contestación – se cruzo se brazos para evitar seguir golpeando al bruto de su amigo—patético, lo que mereces es que ella te rechacé.

Naruto gimoteaba, el golpe fue muy duro y le dolía mucho.

-¿Qué esperabas?, es un torpe – Sasuke rolo los ojos en señal de aburrimiento.

Los tres estaban sentados en el bosque, en espera a que los llamaran para partir.

-Ustedes no lo entienden – Naruto hablo lloroso, sobándose la cabeza y quitando el rastro de lagrimas en su rostro – para ustedes es fácil decirlo –los acuso con señalándolos – pero es súper difícil, sentí el cuerpo tan pesado, la boca tan seca, me sentí mal dattebayo – y volvió a gimotear cosas incoherentes.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron ambos y negaron con la cabeza.

-Estúpido – fueron las palabras del Uchiha – siempre te la pasas hablando y ahora que debiste de hacerlo bien, cometiste la estupidez de tu vida. Hyuuga te rechazara – sentencio, se paro del suelo y se limpio la ropa.

Sakura lo imito y ambos miraron a Naruto aun sentado sobre la hierba.

-Hinata es un tesoro – dijo de repente mas para él que para sus amigos – el cariño que ella me demuestra es muy diferente a lo que he conocido, por eso tengo miedo de hacer todo mal – apretó sus puños y se paro para comenzar andar en dirección a la torre Hokage – soy un completo estúpido – reconoció sorprendiendo a sus amigos – ella merecía todo eso que Sakura-chan me había dicho, las flores, la comida, la música, los chocolates, el momento adecuado – una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro – no algo tan imprevisto, nervioso, tonto y temeroso. Debí de mostrarme fuerte, seguro de mi mismo, pero cuando estoy con ella, mi estupidez aumenta, me siento diferente. Actuó más tonto de lo que soy.

Al llegar a la puerta de la quinta Hokage, la expresión de pesadumbre cambio por una mascara de insensibilidad.

.

.

.

.

Hinata corría apresuradamente por las calles de Konoha, era necesario alcanzarlo.

Le tomo mas de una hora reaccionar ante tal confesión, pero fue inevitable.

Ella nunca se lo espero, había soñado con ese momento desde hace tanto tiempo que cuando ocurrió, no supo como actuar.

La respuesta ya la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al acordarse lo nervioso y afligido que él estaba lo comprendió perfectamente. Ya que cuando ella se le confeso sufrió lo mismo.

Una gran sonrisa se apreciaba en su rostro y los ojos estaban a un hinchado por llorar tanto.

La alegría era inmensa y llenaba su cuerpo de energías.

Y por fin pudo ver la entrada de la aldea, activo el byakugan tratando de encontrarlo.

Salió rápidamente del lugar sin decir nada a los guardias que custodiaban la aldea.

Y corrió, por que su vida dependía de eso.

.

.

.

.

-Alguien nos sigue – fueron las palabras de Sasuke.

Todos los que partían voltearon a ver quien era.

Naruto se sorprendió enormemente al verla ahí, en el bosque a esa hora de la noche y cansada por el esfuerzo físico.

-Nece-sito ha-blar con Naru-to – Hinata respiraba entre cortadamente, sus ojos aperlados estaban brillosos y sus mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Todos miraron a la pareja en cuestión.

-Naruto alcánzanos cuando termines – Kakashi, sonrió ante el sonrojo de su alumno, le dio una palmada en la espalda para que se animara a ir donde ella lo esperaba.

-No es necesario que se atrasen por mi culpa—Hinata estaba decidida a no estorbarle a él en su misión – mi respuesta es si – dijo ella en un susurro, pero muy segura de si misma.

Muchos no entendieron esa respuesta, pero Sakura y Sasuke si.

Naruto ahora era el que estaba en shock. Hinata se acercó a él muy despacio y le dio una pequeña mochila.

Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas.

-Cuídate amor – fue todo lo que dijo la pelinegra, antes de desaparecer en una cortina de humo sorprendiendo a todos.

Él apretó el obsequio con fuerzas, de sus ojos azules salieron pequeñas lagrimas, se las limpio.

Con una gran sonrisa voltio a ver a los ahí reunidos que lo veían sin comprender lo sucedido.

-Hinata Hyuuga, es mi NOVIA dattebayo – grito fuerte, alborotando a los animales del bosque.

-son tal para cual – Sakura, se sobaba los oídos por el escandalo de Naruto, quien comenzó a correr mas rápido – aun que me pregunto ¿Qué tipo de noviazgo? Podrían tener dos almas tan puras como ellos.

Naruto estaba completamente feliz, ya quería terminar esta misión y regresar a Konoha. Donde alguien por fin lo esperaba con ansias. Las primeras palabras de su novia quedarían grabadas para siempre.

.

.

.

.

HASTA AQUÍ, si lo se ¬¬ raro.

Pero no pude evitarlo hacer, este será una historia de capítulos cortos, donde quiero escribir el amor puro que pienso que ellos tendrían.

Jajajjajaj sacaran de quicio a muchas personas que esperan mas acción de parte de ellos. Pero nuestra pareja será tan tierna y muy pero muy romántica.

Así que espero sus comentarios de los posibles momentos que esperan leer.

Por fin pude terminar de hacer esta historia, disculpen el atrasó de mis demás historias pero si no saco lo que tengo mi mente maquiavélica no me deja continuar con lo demás.

Prometo ponerme al corriente con mis actualizaciones.

Sayo que estén muy bien y mil gracias por comentar, me hacen superó mega feliz sus palabras. El alimento de todo autor.


	2. reencuentro

**NI HAO.- aquí yo reportándome con la continuación de esta historia, mil gracias por sus comentarios. Amo escribir para Ustedes y espero no decepcionarlos.**

**COMUNIDAD Y FORUM IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**PARA MI NEE-CHAN NARUHINA.**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB LADO OSCURO NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**GRUPO DE FACEBOOK**

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**.**

**TIMIDOS**

**By**

**Aniyasha.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo dos: El reencuentro.**

**.**

**.**

_Debía de llegar…_

Ese era el pensamiento de Naruto quien corría a toda su velocidad por el trayecto de regreso a Konoha.

Su misión de concretar tratados entre aldeas que se guardan tanto resentimiento era difícil, pero no imposible.

Él no era bueno con eso de política, pero si sabia diferenciar lo justo.

Así que por pequeños detalles la misión que era de tres semanas se amplió a cuatro. Y ayer cuando por fin pudo librarse de toda responsabilidad, empezó su carrera contra el tiempo.

_Debía de llegar a Konoha._

Todo un mes fuera, su primer mes de noviazgo con Hinata y lo había pasado afuera de la villa. Se sentía culpable, ¿Qué tipo de novio era? Que no había podido estar el primer mes con ella. Por eso hoy que era el día que cumplían un mes tenía que llegar. Para él era importante y sabia que para Hinata también.

Con ese pensamiento siguió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante. El consumo de chakra dificultaba su velocidad, pero nada impediría que llegara.

-¡Naruto!.- Sakura estaba siguiéndole el paso.- no llegaras, descansemos un poco.

Su mirada azul miro a sus amigos que lo seguían a unos cuantos metros.

-Tengo que llegar.- fue todo lo que dijo para continuar con su carrera en contra del tiempo.

Sakura descanso un poco, la velocidad a la que iban eran excesiva para ella. Solo Sasuke parecía no sentir tanto el cansancio.

La mirada negra se encontró con el jade.

-Imposible que lo hagas recapacitar.- Sasuke, comenzó a caminar.

Sakura se apresuro a seguirlo.

-Podría llegar mañana.- se quejo la peli rosa.

-Para él no sería lo mismo, esto es importante.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-

.

Hinata se encontraba en el puesto de ramen, eran más de las nueve de la noche y su cita muy probablemente no llegaría. El día anterior recibió un mensaje de Naruto atreves de la Hokage, que lo esperara ahí, que llegaría para celebrar su primer mes.

El mensaje la alegro mucho, pero temía que cometiera alguna imprudencia. Sabia perfectamente de las obligaciones que tenia y ella no quería interferir. Pero también conocía a Naruto y si él quería verla ese día, cumpliría con su promesa. Por eso llevaba sentada ahí tres horas y esperaría una eternidad si fuera necesario. La gente la veía y le saludaban, el dueño del local Teuchi le sonreía cálidamente y le dijo que podía esperarlo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Pero las horas pasaron y él no llegaba. No quiso incomodar más cuando llego el momento de cerrar el local.

Dieron las once y media y ella estaba sentada en la esquina del lugar. La esperanza es lo último que muere. Sus ojos aperlados estaban un poco adormitados, el cansancio del día en pesaba a cobrarle la factura.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

.

Un rayo naranja pasó por la entrada de konoha, los ninjas que custodiaban el lugar se sorprendieron del individuo que los paso a todos sin ser detenido.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0

.

Cinco minutos para las doce, fue la hora que marco su reloj de pulsera y sus ojos se abrieron al verlo ahí, afuera del local con la respiración agitada y viendo el lugar completamente cerrado.

Ella se acerco despacio no confiada de que fuera él.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se entristecieron al ver el lugar ya cerrado. No había llegado a tiempo. Un ruido lo hizo voltear para encontrarse a Hinata.

Ambos se miraron perdidos en sus miradas.

-Bien venido, Naruto-kun.- sonrió, muy sonrojada por la mirada tan intensa de color azul sobre ella.

El rubio se acerco temeroso de que fuera una visión.

-¿Me esperaste?.- dijo asombrado.

Ella jugueteo con sus dedos y sin mirarlo se atrevió a decir.

-Siempre te esperare.

Naruto sonrió tan abiertamente, que no pudo evitar cogerla entre sus brazos y dar vueltas con ella.

Hinata se agarro de sus hombros sorprendida de tal acto, pero encantada al escuchar la risa de él tan cantarina. Su corazón se estremeció, él era feliz.

Cuando se dio cuenta que la incomodaba, dejo de girar, pero no la dejo de abrazar. La mantenía estrecha entre sus brazos, su nariz quedaba justo arriba de su cabeza y aspiro el aroma a jazmín que desprendía.

_Su novia…_

Fue su primer pensamiento coherente, alguien que lo había estado esperando por todo este tiempo aun cuando el local ya había cerrado, alguien que creía en que él llegaría, alguien que daría la vida por él, alguien que lo amaba. No pudo evitar no estrecharla mas en sus brazos, sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo que le abrigaba el corazón. Se aparto para evitar seguirla asfixiando y quedo embelesado al verla sonrojada y mirándolo como siempre lo hacía, con una mirada brillosa y firme, como si él fuera lo mejor del mundo, con amor.

-Te extrañe dattebayo.- pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Hinata sonrió y lo miro por completo, estaba tan sucio, pobrecito su viaje debió de haber sido muy agitado.

-debes de estar muy cansado.

Naruto se vio y se sonrojo por completo ante su aspecto tan delineado. Se rasco la cabeza a penado.

-Desde ayer ando viajando.- su estomago escogió ese preciso momento para avergonzarlo más, y rugió por comida.

Ella sonrió y le enseño una bolsa.

-Ramen

Naruto chillo de emoción.

-Vamos a mi casa, podremos cenar y te platico de mi misión.- él la tomo de la mano y ambos se encaminaron rumbo al departamento.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00

.

El lugar estaba habitable y se sorprendió cuando llego. Todo recogido, su ropa limpia y la casa brillante.

Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa.

-etto.- dijo llamando su atención.- Tsunade me dijo que viniera a buscar algo a tu casa y yo entre, todo estaba un poco desorganizado, tenia tiempo y quise ayudarte.

-Eres un tesoro.- se encamino a su habitación.- me voy a bañar, estoy hecho un asco y cenaremos.

Ella asintió y preparo todo para comer.

Listos comenzaron a comer en una plática amena. Dieron las dos de la mañana.

.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.

.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban cansados, llegaron a Konoha dos horas después de Naruto. Los ambus que estaban en la entrada de Konoha les informo que el rubio llego como un rayo y desapareció entre la aldea. Ambos siguieron caminando al departamento que compartía Sasuke con Naruto.

-¿Crees que ella lo espero?.- pregunto Sakura.

Sasuke se limito a verla y mirarla fijamente.

La peli rosa suspiro y comprendió la respuesta.

-Es tonto preguntarlo, se la respuesta.- sus ojos jades miraron la luz que se veía en el departamento.- ¿crees que debemos importunarlos?

El pelinegro no contesto, él se moría de sueño, hambre y estaba completamente sucio, lo que necesitaba era dormir. Por lo que siguió caminando. Entro al departamento seguido de una curiosa Sakura, el lugar estaba en completo orden, solo había unos platos en la mesa, pero ninguna señal de los novios.

Hasta que escucharon ruidos extraños.

Y curiosos se encaminaron a la habitación del su amigo, que estaba entre abierta pero que no les permitía ver lo que sucedía solo escuchar.

-Naruto-kun, déjame ir despacio, es mi primera vez

El pelinegro y la peli rosa se sorprendieron al escuchar la conversación.

-Hinata, lo necesito.- su voz se torno ronca.- te necesito.

Sakura se tapo la boca para omitir un chillido, Sasuke se sorprendió de que su amigo pidiera "eso", al notar el silencio por parte de la pareja, ambos supusieron que Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Sabes que yo haré lo que tú me pidas.- su voz era un susurro, pero como el silencio invadía la habitación se escucho perfectamente sus palabras, y el tono tímido pero decidido.

Sasuke sabía que no debía de meterse en la intimidad de ellos, pero un poder mayor que cualquier técnica que le hayan aplicado lo hacía incapaz de moverse. Y Sakura sabía que debía de salir de ahí, no podría volver a ver a Naruto de la misma manera, ella siempre pensó que él era un ingenuo joven, pero resulto ser un pervertido al aprovecharse de la tímida y dulce Hinata.

-Así Hinata, por kami, tus manos sobre mi piel me matan.

-No te muevas tanto Naruto-kun. No quiero hacerte daño.

-Nunca, se que nunca me aras daño.

Un suspiro que de seguro era de Hinata se escucho.

-Me siento también al hacerlo contigo, Naruto-kun.

-Yo lo deseaba desde hace mucho Hina-chan.

-Soy algo torpe, pero te prometo mejorar.

-No te preocupes, puedes utilizar mi cuerpo como quieras, soy todo tuyo dattebayo.

Las palabras dichas por ambos, con amor, entre susurros y suspiros. Eran escuchadas por los amigos de ellos. Quienes se pegaron más a la puerta para escuchar por completo la conversación, ya que el timbre por parte de ambos eran bajo.

-Hinata.- dijo con vehemencia el rubio.- no puedo mas dattebayo, voy a explotar.

-Hazlo.- fue la orden de Hinata.

Y esto termino con la parálisis de los dos chismosos, quienes al estar tan recargados sobre la puerta semi abierta terminaron por abrirla y entrar a la habitación donde estaban los novios.

Hinata y Naruto se sorprendieron al ser descubiertos, la pelinegra estaba a un lado de Naruto con las manos sobre su espalda.

-gracias Hina-chan.- dijo el rubio, se puso su camisa y miro a los intrusos quienes estaban completamente sonrojados.-el masaje fue genial dattebayo.

Sakura y Sasuke contuvieron el aliento y después, rompieron en risas. No mencionaron nada de lo que ellos pensaron al respecto, esos dos eran tan ingenuos y ellos pensando en que eran unos pervertidos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí, Si lo se, raro ¬¬

Que les puedo decir, soy buena en la perversión, el romanticismo casi no.

Disculpen por la tardanza, pero la vida real me consume feamente, para actualizar tengo que hacer milagros, pero quiero decirles que lso amo y que no los olvido XD.

Mil gracias por cada palabra de apoyo, me permite seguir adelante con mi loca imaginación.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
